Resident Evil: A New Age
PG rating.png Resident Evil: A New Age is an upcoming movie in 2020 based on Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil Remake. The creator and director of the movie, Shinji Mikami, said that this will be the best movie game adaptation ever made so far and that will make the game and movie fans happy with the results, the movie is also the first of the reboot movie franchise. Plot: The movie starts with Jill telling the viewer that weird cannibalistic murders occurred on the outskirts of Raccoon City, the scene shows photos of journals talking about the murders, it changes and shows a woman in a blue suit checking photos of the bodies, suddenly Wesker appears and reveals the woman’s name, Sarah, she says that indeed the bodies have human teeth marks. Wesker thanks her and leaves the area, he then goes to the S.T.A.R.S. room and reports that they receive a transmission from the ’s Express Train on the forest, both Delta and Bravo team will go to the mission. The scene changes to the 2 team on the helicopter that lands were the murder of the train happened, everyone split, Jill, Chris, Barry and Rebecca enter the train, while Joseph, Enrico, Edward and Kenneth stay out side and Brad waits for them on the forest. Jill and Chris enter the left wagons and Barry and Rebecca go in the right wagons, when Chris and Jill enter the wagons they find all the passengers dead but intact, Jill tries to inspect one of them but it’s reveal that all of them are zombies, fortunately they manage to kill them and leave the wagon to were Barry and Rebecca are. Barry and Rebecca were killing some zombies when the 2 arrived they ask for help trough the radio but they only hear Joseph screaming in pain, the scene changes to Joseph being attack by zombie dogs who are ripping Joseph’s skin and flesh out. Wesker, Enrico, Edward and Kenneth enter the train reveling that Joseph is dead and that Brad ran with the helicopter, suddenly the train starts moving and crashes in some type of lab, Jill and Rebecca wake up after the crash and find only Chris, Barry, Kenneth and Edward on the wagon, with Wesker and Enrico missing they get out of the train go find their team mates. When they get out they enter an abandoned mansion, confuse but focused on it they continue the search for them, while that Enrico wakes up on a lab room in a bed, a mysterious persone infects him whift the T-Virus and get out of there, back to the group they find a survivor named Billy that joins them on the mission the rescue their friends. Along the way they fight infected creatures like: Hunter, Zombies, Zombie Dogs, Infected Spiders, a giants Snake, Eliminators, Lurkers and even a Mr. X. At one point, Chris and Kenneth get separated from the group and need to find their own way back, they find Wesker but he shoots at Chris but Kenneth jumps in front of him, Wesker activates a hunter to kill them but both manage to destroy the beast. Kenneth ends up dying in the hands of Chris with his last words being: “kill that bastard…*cof with blood… for me”, while that, Rebecca, Barry, Jill, Billy and Edward find Enrico tied up in a bed, he reveals that umbrella is behind this and that he is infected and must be killed, Rebecca doesn’t listen to him and untied Enrico, he soon transforms into a Tyrant and tries to kill Rebecca with his claws but Edward pushes her away but ends up being killed, Rebecca gaps in shock and kills the once Enrico, she cries for her dead team mates but gets back to herself thanks to the other 3, Chris rejoins them and says that Kenneth is dead and that Wesker is a traitor. The group gets out of the room and enters another lab were Wesker is, he explains that umbrella is indeed behind of this and that Billy was part of the umbrella but betrayed them and was going to give a ship with umbrella information to the police, after that Billy confirms all of that but said that he change sides and that the S.T.A.R.S. are the good guys. Wesker activates a Tyrants and order him to kill but the beast ends up killing him, the fight is hard but they manage to kill the Tyrant, for now, they send a signal for Brad, and in 1 hour he arrives and so Tyrants, another fight begins, but this time Brad gives Jill and Chris 2 rocket launchers to end the beast and they fire at the Tyrant who explodes, they getout of there in the helicopter and the mansion explodes, with a scene before the credits, showing Wesker leaving the mansion before the explosion talking to someone over the radio saying: “operation Raccoon City has begun”. Cast: Category:Resident Evil Movies